This invention relates to an apparatus for making reinforcing cages for reinforcing concrete.
Reinforcing cages have a plurality of longitudinally extending reinforcing rods defining a square, circular or other configuration when viewed in transverse section. The rods are maintained in their configuration by bands extending about the rods and at locations along the length of the rods. These bands typically are circular and are welded to the rods. Sometimes a continuous spiral band is employed.
The manufacture of such cages is particularly labour intensive and typically is achieved with the aid of a stationary jig which maintains the longitudinally extending rods at a desired spacing and configuration relative to one another. A series of bands are placed at intervals along the length of the rods and progressively welded to the rods to complete the cage. Partial disassembly of the jig was necessary to remove the finished cage from the jig. Alternatively a band was secured in place and the rods were withdrawn slightly from the jig and further bands were secured in place.
This method of manufacturing reinforcing cages was particularly labour intensive and as a consequence the resultant cages were expensive to manufacture.